secret smile
by charlieslover
Summary: but you can save me from madness. / It's Christmas time and Quinn has a especial gift for her baby daddy.


_Nobody knows it,_  
><em>but you've got a secret smile.<em>  
><em>And you use it only for me.<em>

Christmas songs echoed through the streets and mixed with the happy laughter coming from the decorated houses. It was Christmas morning, and as such, a thin layer of snow covered everything within sight — just like a constant reminder of what was being celebrated.

But not everyone was celebrating.

"Fucking Christmas," he muttered as he looked out the window, watching a couple of kids enjoying themselves with their gifts. "You don't see us flaunting Hanukkah like everyone is fucking obligated to be cheery because hey, it's Hanukkah, and who cares if you don't get to celebrate it?"

"It's not so bad," came the unexpected response as the blonde approached him and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind. "You could give it a chance, you know. I promise I won't tell your mom." Her eyebrow raised as she studied him, a grin immediately curling her lips as she saw the annoyance spreading across his features. He was so stubborn. Just like her — and that's how their relationship worked. Two stubborn souls forever doomed to push each other to the edge.

A low growl escaped his lips and she had to purse her own to keep from laughing. "So you won't talk to me? Look at me even?" A giggle, a small step back, and a suggestive grin. "Fine, then. I guess I'll have to find my own way to make you notice me. And maybe… Just maybe, you'll be okay with Christmas after I'm done with you." He nodded briefly, still not making an effort to look at her, this time purely because it had become part of a newly created game between them. It wasn't the first, and it surely wouldn't be the last; but it was just as exciting everytime. "Tell your mother not to wait for you tonight, okay?"

Quinn didn't wait for an answer before turning on her heels and making her way out of his place.

It wasn't long until darkness crept through the silent streets of Lima. The snow was colorful due to the all the lights that were set up outside the houses, and nobody dared to face the cold weather unless they had an amazing reason to. Puck did. His girl had been testing him all day only to torment him by planting mental images of her doing the dirtiest things you could think of in his head. As if he hadn't been teased enough. Perhaps that's what kept him coming back to Quinn — she was as much of a good teaser as she was a pleaser (which seemed to be her personal motto), and he loved both sides of her.

There wasn't a thing he didn't love about her.

A quiet sigh left his lips as he attempted to push his own thoughts away and rang her doorbell. The door opened a couple of seconds later, and it wasn't until he managed to force his sight off her perfectly red lips that he realized what she was wearing. It was the shortest, tightest Santa outfit he had ever seen (maybe if that was what Santa_actually_looked like, he could get more into the Christmas spirit). She simply stood there, grinning, as she waited for him to take in the image. Black fishnets combined with black leather boots and tiny gloves; her blonde locks fell effortlessly over her shoulders, and the hat was the last thing he noticed. Everything about her begged for him to claim her lips as his and take her right there. His thoughts, however, were rudely interrupted when a chilly breeze made its way around him and gently caressed her skin, and he watched as her nipples grew hard against the tight, thin fabric of her clothes. "_Fuck_…"

"Merry Christmas." She murmured huskily as her hand firmly grasped his jacket, pulling him inside. "My mom went to the Christmas party at the country club," she informed him and kicked the door shut, a broad smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. "It took you long enough to get here."

Their fingers laced together and there was a brief moment in which both looked down at their hands and smiled. A smile that was pure and genuine for having finally found their way back into each other after the mess that happened last year over the baby. For spending their first holidays together out of many to come. They didn't know it then, but they would be watching one of Quinn's favorite shows someday and decide to adopt Chrismukkah as their own holiday tradition. And maybe it is a Chrismukkah thing, but their ending - _new beginning_ - would be much similar to the one Seth and Summer had. "I love you," he breathed as his eyes wandered across her body and locked on hers.

A gasp, a smile, a glimmer. "I—I love you, too."

Chest tightening in pure joy, the blonde looked up at him and let out a disbelieving laugh. She knew he loved her. She always knew. Yet, hearing it out loud - _again_ - made it all real. He hadn't said those words to her, or anyone, since the hospital.

This time, the words did escape her lips as well. And she wondered for a second how this hadn't felt like second nature to her, to _them_, from the very beginning.

Puck pressed their lips together softly and sighed as she started moving backwards to her bedroom. His hands fell on her hips, gripping them firmly to keep himself from adjusting his tight jeans, and they stumbled their way to her bed. A light thud, followed by a small giggle — it was all so natural, like their bodies were waltzing together in an empty room about to combust. She looked down at him, hair forming a golden curtain around them, and smiled. _Their_ smile. That smile that meant _I love you more than anyone loves you_, and also, _I love you in a way that no one else loves you_; and_I love you in a way that I love no one else_. There was a certain secrecy about it, however it was easy for them to read as black in white. He grasped the back of her neck and tugged her down for a kiss, tongue sweeping through her lower lip for entrance and massaging hers tenderly once her mouth had parted.

A moan managed its way out, and Puck quickly kicked off his shoes as Quinn broke the kiss to tug his shirt over his head; trailing her lips down his collarbone and chest while her hands fumbled with his jeans for a brief moment. She could feel his bulge against her hand when she finally managed to unzip his pants, bringing them down his hips as her mouth placed soft kisses on his abs. His skin tingled under the touch of her lips, a slight shiver crawling up his spine as she calmly pulled his boxers down and took him in her hand, thumb stroking small circles around his tip. He propped himself up on his elbows and swallowed as he watched her replace her thumb with her tongue, swirling it all around him teasingly slow and looking up at him through her lashes.

Of all things, it _would_ be the way she was looking at him - so coyly and cautious, as if she was trying to study his every reaction - that would make his head spin and his blood rush furiously through his veins. "Oh, fuck, Quinn…" He murmured as she wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked on it lightly, bracing herself on his hips. Eyes never leaving his, she bobbed her head up and down on his cock as she felt it pulsing in want, increasing the suction each time she withdrew. "Ahhh, _shit!_"

"Mmm…" Her eyelids finally fluttered shut as she moved her fingers to the base of his cock, stroking him insistently as her other hand cupped his balls gently. He pushed his hand into her hair, curling it around his fingers and pulling her head back - his erection escaping her lips with a tiny _pop_ as her hat fell off. "Baby," she moaned, pleading eyes searching for his. "_Please_, let me… You taste so good…"

"Nuh uh." He said firmly as he hauled her up onto his lap and attached his lips to her neck, tongue pressing circles against her skin as his hands unzipped her tiny dress. "I don't wanna lose my shit now. Not when you took this long preparing yourself just for me.." His breath was hot against the wet patch of skin and her fingernails dug into his shoulder in response. She shifted to let the dress lower to her hips and then stood up, the thin fabric hitting the floor in no time. "Shit. You look so fucking hot. I _knew_ you weren't wearing a bra."

Another giggle, and she found herself laying on her back with his mouth around her nipple, hand kneading the other breast. "A-_ah_…" Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt herself soaking her carefully chosen lingerie, twisting underneath him to bring it down along with the fishnets. Shoes aimlessly flying across the room, she kicked off what was left of her costume, tossing the tiny gloves to the sides. "Puck, _take me_."

A groan fell from his lips as he pulled back to look at her. Her mouth was swollen and red, partially because of the lipstick that was now all over his skin; her eyes were urging him silently, and her chest rose and fell erratically. Fucking _perfect_. He grinned widely as both of his eyebrows lifted in mock innocence, gripping her thighs firmly. "What's that, babe?"

"_Fuck_ me." She grunted as he cautiously tossed one of her legs over his shoulder and positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing his cock against her clit teasingly. Her back arched off the mattress in pure need and she let out a long, frustrated cry. "P-_please_… _Oh!_" She cried as he buried himself into her almost completely, letting her adjust to the feeling before slowly withdrawing; repeating the same movements a couple of times. "Mmm," her heel dug into his back to urge him further and he pounded harder into her.

Quinn's eyes searched hungrily for his, hazel locking in hazel, as her body undulated underneath his. His hand on her thigh forced her to shift, making his erection pump deeper into her, a raspy groan escaping his lips each time. "Mine. All fucking _mine_," he gritted out through clenched teeth, their bodies moving together slowly as his free hand palmed her breast tightly.

"Only… ever… _yours_." She managed between moans, screaming out when he sped up his thrusts. "Oh, fuck—fuck _yes_, baby." Her back arched off the bed again, hips rocking urgently against his as their skin slapped together wetly, core tightening and loosening around his cock hungrily.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Puck clenched his jaw to hold back his moans as he pushed himself into her as fast as he could, eyes pressing tightly shut at her desperate cry. "I love.. this.. so much." He tilted his head to press a kiss to her thigh near his shoulder, teeth digging into her skin right after, as they continued their frantic dance. He felt the familiar pressure building on his stomach and carefully moved his hand from her breast to her clit, rubbing it roughly with his thumb and pinching it. "Come for me, babe."

"_Ahhhhhh!_" Her eyes widened as she felt her orgasm ripping through her almost immediately, body shuddering underneath him and core clenching tightly around his cock. "Shiiiit…"

"Fuck," he hissed under his breath as his cock twitched, emptying himself inside her and moving slower until his thrusts had come to a complete stop, letting her leg fall onto the mattress. "That was…" He forced himself to take a deep breath and shook his head in defeat, not being able to find a proper word as he lowered his body right next to hers; lips pursing to keep himself from chuckling at her whimper when he pulled out.

"I know." The blonde strands were now glued to her face due to the sweat, and she stared at the ceiling in disbelief for a long moment before rolling onto her side to face him. Their eyes locked for a long moment and they simply stared at each other silently, and then his lips curled into a smile. Their smile.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Perhaps that's what they were all about. The unspoken becoming clear, even if it wasn't necessary. There were many ways of saying it, many ways of _living_ it, and they had chosen to live all of them. Before, she could hear her bones straining from the weight of all the lives she wasn't living — but with him, and with _them_, she could barely remember how that felt. She was living many lives, waking up everyday to a new her, and a new him. A new them.

_I know there's something sacred_  
><em>and free reserved.<em>  
><em>And received by me only.<em>


End file.
